Jukebox
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Nos plus grand tube revisité par nos personnages de Sherlock, ça donne ça ! Donner moi des titre de nos tubes, je me ferais une joie de les 'Sherlockiser' !


**Bon, j'écoutait Nostalgie (… Et oui, j'adore cette radio et alors ? ^^) et je suis tomber sur du Johnny, et comme d'hab, je fais péter à fond (… Oui, j'aime Johnny u.u) et c'était ''requiem pou un fou'', et là, je me dis : '' Ho putain Dook, tu tiens l'idée du siècle ! '' et donc voilà comment est né est cette fic, alors je vous le dis tout de suite, ce n'est pas une vrai deathfic, mais plus une parodie de la chanson... (Et la, je commence à me dire que j'ai eu une idée de merde...)**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, sherlock = Gatiss/Moffat , Sherlock Holmes = Conan Doyle , chanson = Jean philippe Smet (haha, c'est moins la classe j-p Smet comme nom de scène hein ! :D)**

**Note de moi : Je crois que c'est un de mes plus gros pétage de string (C'est moi ou je suis vulgaire aujourd'hui ? ^^'')**

**Bon tchouss et Enjoy It ! **

**°0OoO0°**

J'étais dans ce quartier de Londres, et j'ai commis l'irréparable alors :

'' Je vous préviens, n'approchez pas,

Que vous soyez flic ou Lestrade,

Je tue celui qui fait un pas,

Non, je ne ferais pas de cadeau.

Faites partir Anderson,  
Et baissez ces fusils braqués  
Non je ne vais pas m'envoler sans lui.

Dites à Mycroft, dites à ma mère  
Qu'ailleurs ils aillent se faire pendre  
Moriarty est passé de bonne heure  
Et mon âme n'est plus à vendre  
Si vous me laissez cette nuit  
A l'aube, je vous donnerai ma vie  
A quoi me servirai ma vie sans lui.

Je n'étais qu'un fou, mais par amour  
Il a fait de moi un fou, un fou d'amour  
Mon ciel c'était ses yeux ses pulls  
Ma vie c'était ses torts, son thé.  
Je l'aimais tant que pour le garder  
Je l'ai tué pour qu'un grand amour  
Vive toujours il faut qu'il meurt  
Qu'il meurt d'amour

Le jour ce lève, la nuit pâlit  
Mrs hudson et Molly ont faim  
C'est l'heure de sonner l'hallali  
Moriarty doit mourir ce matin  
Je vais ouvrir grand les volets  
Crevez moi le coeur je suis pret  
Je veux m'endormir pour toujours  
Près d'lui !

Je n'étais qu'un fou mais par amour  
Il a fait de moi un fou,un fou d'amour  
Mon ciel c'était ses yeux ses pulls  
Ma vie c'était ses torts son thé  
Je l'aimais tant que pour le garder  
Je l'ai tué je ne suis qu'un fou  
Un fou d'amour, un pauvre fou  
Qui meurt d'amour.''

Et oui, je l'ai tué, mon blond, mon médecin, mon John, mais il a fait de moi un fou d'amour...

**°0OoO0°**

**Bon okay, c'est nul... mais avouez que '' Mon ciel c'étais ses yeux ses pulls. Ma vie c'était ses torts son thé'', c'est énorme ! :D Oui, je m'aime u.u**

**Etant donné que c'est court ça, je vais en faire un autres, mais avec ''Confidence pour confidence'' de jean schultheis, allez, Enjoy It ! **

**°0OoO0°**

« Moriarty, comment peut-tu me dire ça maintenant, je t'aime, et tu le sais, j'ai bravé John, Mycroft et le reste pour être avec toi ! Alors pourquoi ?

-Honnêtement Sherly ,

'Je me fous, fous de toi.  
Toi, tu m'aimes, mais pas moi.  
Moi, je te voulais mais  
Confidence pour confidence,  
C'est moi que j'aime à travers toi. '

-Je savais que t'étais un connard, mais quand même ! Et puis, j'ai toujours était affectueux avec toi et..

-'Si tu veux les caresses,  
Reste pas, pas chez moi.  
Moi j'aime sans sentiment.  
Confidence pour confidence,  
C'est moi que j'aime à travers toi.'

-Bon, je savais que t'était égoïste, mégalo et tout le tralala, mais tout de même, je n'ai jamais compter pour toi ? Tout ce que tu aime, c'est …. dominer?

-'Mais aime-moi à genoux, j'en suis fou,  
Mais, de toi à moi, je t'avoue  
Que je peux vivre sans toi.  
Aime-moi à genoux, j'en suis fou  
Et si ça te fait peur,  
Dites-toi que sans moi,

Tu n'es rien du tout.'

-Bon, je crois que tu a pété un plomb Jim...

-Non, non, nooooooon ! Ho un hélicoptère, vrooooooooumm ! Ah non, ça c'est la voiture ! Mais heu... Une mouche ! Viens là, la moumouche à tonton Jimmy.

-Fous toi de moi !

-Aime-moi.

-Comme tu t'aimes ?

-Plus si tu t'en sens capable.

-Oui.

**°0OoO0°**

**Bon, je vais revisité tout nos classique hein ! Un petit Peter et slone : ''besoin de rien envie de toi'' ? Allons-y Allonzo ! (Non, je ne suis pas Who addicted, je suis juste BRILLANT ! )**

**°0OoO0°**

« Han John, écoute à la radio, c'est notre chanson !

-Ouii, vient par là ! »

Et ainsi au milieu de leur appartement, ils chantèrent ensemble :

_''Sherlock : _

Regarde, le jour se lève_  
_Dans la tendresse sur Baker Street

_John : _

Tu me fais vivre  
Comme dans un rêve  
Tout ce que j'aime .

_Ensemble : _

Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Comme jamais envie d'faire la fête  
Tu vois le jour  
C'est à l'amour qu'il ressemble  
Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Comme le rouge aime les enquêtes  
Tu sais l'amour  
C'est à Londres qu'il ressemble  
Besoin de rien, envie de toi  
Envie de toi

_John : _

J'aime, quand tu m'enlaces_  
_Quand tu m'embrasses_  
_Devant le Crâne

_Sherlock : _

Premier, matin caresse  
Matin tendresse  
Tu es si beau''

-Je t'aime mon Sherly !

-Moi aussi !

**°0OoO0°**

**Bon, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là ! Une petite avec Moriarty ! Je vois bien '' Nuit de folie '' de Debut de soirée... Come on ! **

**°0OoO0°**

''Y a pas de saison pour que vive le crime  
Au fond pas de saison pour que vive le sang  
En marchant tu donnes une cadence à tes tires  
Tu sens le meurtre au bout de tes doigts

Tu dis que la vie qu'on t'a donnée est faite pour ça  
Tant de choses grace à moi tu connaitras  
Ton cœur est un scalpel au st Barth'  
On a trouvé des douilles dans ton appart'

Et tu chantes chantes chantes ce refrain qui te plait  
Et tu tapes, tapes, tapes c'est ta façon d'aimer  
Ce déli qui t'entraine jusqu'au bout d'la prison  
Réveille en toi le tourbillon d'un vent de folie !

Tu détruits le monde musique des Bee gees  
La cadence des morts au plus haut t'emmène  
Le tempo en délire si ce soir il fait chaud  
C'est qu'on monte nos mains vers le point le plus haut''

-Monsieur, vous aller bien ?

-Oui, Moran, maintenant laisse moi, c'est l'heure de 'fait entrer l'accusé'.

**°0OoO0°******

Muahaha, bon, encore un 'tit dernier ? Aller, Sherlock parle à John de Moriarty, avec Emile et Images : '' Les démons de minuits'', c'est parti mon kiki ! 

**°0OoO0°**

-Ecoute John, je n'y peux rien !

-Si ! Pourquoi es-tu si … étrange quand on parle de Moriarty ?

-Ce type est un démon, d'ailleurs :

**''**Rue déserte**  
**Dernière cigarette**  
**Plus rien ne bouge**  
**Juste un mort qui peint le trottoir**  
**De son sang rouge**  
**J'ai besoin**  
**De trouver celui**  
**Qu'il l'a tué**  
**Je cherche un peu d'indice**  
**À mettre dans mon esprit****

Il m'entraîne au bout de la nuit**  
**C'démon d'Moriarty**  
**Il m'entraîne jusqu'à l'insomnie**  
**Les meurtres de ce malade****

Dans son sang**  
**Je regarde la mer**  
**Qui se balance**  
**J'veux un disque**  
**Des bee gees**  
**Pour qu'il vienne**  
**J'aime ce gars**  
**En costard trois pièces**  
**Qui se déhanche**  
**Ça met un peu d'action**  
**Au fond de ma vie****

Il m'entraîne au bout de la nuit**  
**C'démon d'Moriarty**  
**Il m'entraîne jusqu'à l'insomnie**  
**Les meurtres de ce malade****

Il m'entraîne au poste de Police...''

-Sherlock, repose-toi maintenant, c'est rien... »

**°0OoO0° **

**Voili voilou, un pure délire (qui ne fera rire que moi sans doute... ^^) mais bon, j'espère que cette revisite de nos plus grand tubes vous aura plu...**

** plus ! :D**

**Et qui sait, peut-être une suite... Si vous avez aimer, donnez moi des titres et je me ferai une joie de les ''Sherlockiser'' un peu :D**

*** tousse * Review ? ^^  
**


End file.
